


concentration

by loserbevs



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: ADHD, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Fluff, I Love Beverly Marsh, I Love Richie Tozier, I Love Stanley Uris, Multi, Poly triad, Polyamory, Richie Tozier Has ADHD, Triad - Freeform, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserbevs/pseuds/loserbevs
Summary: "are you even listening to me?" + bev/richie/stan





	concentration

**Author's Note:**

> drabble prompt from tumblr!!

richie had trouble concentrating, that was no secret. even when he wanted to give something his attention, it seemed to get dragged away against his will.

like right now, stan is telling him and bev a story, and richie cannot seem to retain a word of it. not for the usual reasons of random thoughts overtaking, but because he could not stop staring at stan’s cheekbones, his jawline, the furrow of his brows and the curl of his lips as he spoke.

“are you listening to me?” stan asks suddenly, raising an eyebrow in richie’s direction, accusatory.

“of course,” richie replies instantly.

bev gives him an amused look from the corner of her eye, nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. “then what was he saying, rich?”

“uh..something about work? the girl with the desk next to you?” he offers, then sighs. “i’m sorry, i was really trying, i just zoned out.”

stan takes a sip of his coffee, then looks up from the mug with a fond look in his eyes. “it’s alright rich, i saw you zone out before i even started talking. usually you stare at the wall behind someone when they talk though, you were looking right at me. what took over that brain of yours, huh?”

richie blushes. “um, you?”

bev wolf-whistles quietly as stan flushes too, looking thoroughly surprised at the answer. “huh?”

“i was just watching you talk and you looked pretty, so i got distracted,” richie shrugs.

“that i can totally forgive you for,” stan teases.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
